The present invention relates generally to chewing gum compositions and methods of making same. More specifically, the present invention relates to chewing gum compositions that are more environmentally acceptable than typical compositions.
For hundreds of years, people have enjoyed chewing gum-like substances. In the late 1800's the predecessor to today's chewing gum compositions were developed. Today, chewing gum is enjoyed daily by millions of people worldwide.
Chewed gum is easily disposed of in the wrapper that initially houses the chewing gum. Likewise, chewed gum can be disposed of in other substrates by wrapping the substrate around the chewed gum.
Although chewed gum can be easily disposed of without creating any problems, chewing gum improperly disposed of can create environmental concerns. In this regard, the improper disposal of the chewing gum, i.e., expectorating the chewing gum on a sidewalk, floor, or like area can create a nuisance. Typical chewing gum, due to its formulation, after it is chewed has adhesive-like characteristics. Therefore, chewed gum can stick to surfaces to which it is placed.
Unfortunately, many consumers do not properly dispose of chewed gum. Thus, in areas such as parks, amusement parks, shopping centers, and other public areas, chewed gum is expectorated on sidewalks and like surfaces or stuck on walls, statuary or other structures. This thereby necessitates the manual removal of the stuck chewed gum using a scraping device or other means. Depending on the length of time after placement of the chewed gum and subsequent removal, it may not be possible to easily remove all of the chewed gum from the structure to which it was stuck.
A further problem is that if chewed gum is deposited on the ground, sidewalk, or other surface and is stepped on, the chewed gum can become attached to a person's shoe. The chewed gum can then be transferred from the person's shoe to another surface such as a car or carpet. Chewed gum, due to its adhesive nature, may be difficult to remove from carpet-like surfaces or clothing.
There is therefore a need for a chewing gum that will degrade and/or can be easily removed from indoor/outdoor surfaces and/or that can be ingested after chewing or will dissolve in the mouth after a period of chewing.